Enchanted
by Lollipop26
Summary: Rukia menuliskan lagu untuk Ichigo, lagu tentang pertemuan Rukia dan Ichigo? Bagaimana ya respect Ichigo yang mendengarnya? Aduh maaf ya Lolly gatau mau nulis summary apa... I hope you enjoy this story, and please Review...


Pada suatu hari di bandara internasional Karakura…

"Ichigo! Kapan kamu kembali lagi?" tanya seorang gadis mungil berambut ungu tua dengan nada yang sedih, menatap seorang lelaki berambut orange yang ada di depannya dengan sendu.

"Lima tahun lagi Rukia…" kata pria yang dimaksud dengan Ichigo dengan lembut, "Kamu mau menungguku kan?"

"Hmmm…" kata Rukia menunduk, tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi tatapan yang khawatir, dia tahu orang berstatus sebagai pacarnya ini sedang kecewa atas jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Kirimi aku e-mail ya…" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak pelan rambut sang gadis, "Awas kalau enggak!" ancamnya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan jengkel, "Bukannya kebalik ya…"

Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dan tersenyum kepada Rukia, "Selama aku pergi, jangan kamu kerucutkan bibirmu itu, jelek tahu…"

"Gr banget ya… emang kalau kamu pergi aku akan menjadi gila? Terlarut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam seperti orang yang kehilangan cinta? Tidak akan…" seru Rukia mengalihkan mukanya.

"Lalu buat apa dong kamu nanya? Ichigo pulang kapan? Dengan nada yang sedih?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu… aku hanya memperkirakan saja… berapa lama aku bisa jadian sama Kaien, yah, kamu tahu kan dia baru nembak aku kemarin, dan aku belum menjawabnya… aku tadi kecewa karena kamu perginya sebentar sekali Ichi!" kata Rukia yang langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman licik.

"Haah! Kamu pacar yang jahat sekali Ruki… mentang-mentang kita pacarannya diam-diam ya…" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang lemas, berpura-pura kecewa dengan candaan pacarnya tersebut.

"Memang…" kata Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Take care ya…" kata Rukia yang lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Hmmm… sepuluh menit lagi pesawatku berangkat, aku harus bersiap…" kata Ichigo sambil mulai berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan dari jauh, Ichigo melihat pacarnya yang mungil itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

* * *

><p>Enchanted<p>

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

: Taylor Swift

By: Lollipop26

* * *

><p>Hallo aku Kuchiki Rukia, aku adalah seorang anak bangsawan, dimana ayahku yang bekerja di perusahaan pencipta permen dan coklat, perusahaan itu merupakan warisan dari nenek moyangku yang sangat menyukai permen, mungkin cukup tentang diriku. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap pesta ulang tahunku, huh! Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, tapi karena ini ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh, jadi harus dirayakan, yah itu bukan aku yang mau, tetapi orang tuaku.<p>

"Rukia! Para tamu sepertinya sudah menunggu…" kata ibuku dari belakang pintu kamarku.

"Iya bu! Lima menit lagi…" kataku, mengingat kata lima, aku jadi ingat tentang pacarku yang katanya akan kembali lima tahun lagi, dia adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, dia sedang melanjutkan studinya di Swiss. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini memang sudah lima tahun, tapi entah kapan dia pulang, dia belum memberikan kepastiannya.

Aku sudah berencana menyanyikan lagu tentang pertemuan kami, lagu ciptaanku sendiri, aku tahu dia tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku ingin orang-orang mendengar lagu ciptaanku ini, dan mendengar komentar mereka.

Aku sekarang sudah siap dengan gaun putih yang kupakai, gaun putih yang memiliki panjang tak jauh dari lutut, sepatu putih yang senada dengan baju yang kupakai, dan rambut yang diblow. Aku tidak tahu ini cocok atau tidak, tapi ini pilihan ibuku.

Akupun menuju tempat acara, di taman rumahku, aku sunggu gugup karena pada saat aku membuka pintu menuju taman rumahku semua mata menghadap ke arahku.

"Hai…" kataku sambil tersenyum canggung, kenapa mereka melihatku seperti waktu benar-benar berhenti, mereka melihatku seperti patung, dan itu membuatku semakin ngeri.

"Rukia… selamat ulang tahun ya! Kamu cantik banget hari ini…" kata Momo, dia sahabatku semenjak sekolah menengah, Momo mengatakannya sambil menjulurkan tangannya, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum dan menyambut juluran tangannya.

"Ya… semua, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian dalam acara ini, dan karena Rukia, telah datang, kita akan mulai acara kita yang pertama… tiup lilin!" kata ibuku dengan semangat. Semuanya hanya memberikan respect mereka dengan cara menepukkan tangan mereka selama aku berjalan menuju kue yang menjulang tiga tingkat.

Lilin bertuliskan huruf dua puluh sudah menyala, lilin itu ada di tingkat pertama, jadi akan tidak perlu berjinjit meraih lilin itu, aku mengucapkan banyak harapan, diantaranya aku ingin Ichigo ada disini, memberiku hadiah boneka chappy yang sangat besar. Api pada sumbu lilin tersebut pun menghilang tanpa jejak, dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Sekarang! Kita potong kuenyaa!" kata ibuku masih dengan semangatnya yang membara, semuanya juga jadi lebih semangat, bahkan ada berteriak, "Potong kuenya! Potong kuenyaa!" entah siapa itu aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi menurutku itu suara si Renji, maniak pisang.

Ibuku membantuku memotong potongan kue pertamaku, dan potongan ini langsung kuberikan kepada ibuku, hmm…. Kemana ayahku, kenapa sedaritadi dia tidak terlihat?

"Ayah kemana?" tanyaku kepada ibuku.

"Dia sebentar lagi datang…" kata ibuku tersenyum lembut, "Membawa sebuah hadiah besar untukmu…"

"Benarkah?" seruku dengan mata yang sepertinya berbinar, aku suka hadiah, apalagi yang tadi ibu bilang hadiah besar.

"Kamu ingin menampilkan sesuatu sayang? Kalau tidak kita akan lanjut ke acara yang selanjutnya…" tawar ibuku, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk. Ibuku yang mengerti apa yang kumaksud langsung menarikku naik ke atas panggung.

"Semuanya! Rukia ingin menampilkan sesuatu, selamat menyaksikan ya…." Katanya yang lalu memposisikanku di depan mike.

"Ehem…" aku mulai berbicara, "Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan lagu ciptaanku…" aku lalu tersenyum, "Aku membuat ini untuk seorang yang ada di Swiss sana… semoga kalian menyukainya…"

Kudengar siulan keras Renji yang membuatku sedikit risih, tetapi kudiamkan saja, karena music mulai berjalan.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Waktu itu aku hanya mengathui Ichigo, bukan mengenalnya, dan pada saat itu juga aku sedang ada di pesta perusahaan keluargaku yang ke lima puluh tahun, pesta itu diadakan besar-besaran, sehingga banyak tamu yang datang, termasuk keluarga Ichigo. Aku yang tidak menyukai pesta hanya duduk di kursi, memberikan senyuman palsu dan tawa yang dipaksakan kepada tamu ayahku yang menyapaku. Ini serasa sangat hampa, tetapi hal itu berhenti ketika Ichigo mengajakku berdansa.

"Hai nona… apakah kamu mau berdansa denganku? Aku tidak dapat pasangan…" katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, jujur saja aku terpesona, apalagi melihat mata hazelnya yang menatapku lembut.

"Tentu…" jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya, dan kamipun berdansa.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Selama dansa dia terus menatapku, matanya bagaikan sedang bertanya, "Pernahkah kita bertemu?" dan menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan menundukan kepalaku yang terasa panas saat itu.

Tak lama dia menarikku keluar dari kerumunan para tamu yang juga berdansa, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di halaman gedung ini, dan akupun bertanya-tanya.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo…" katanya mengulurkan tangannya, ternyata hanya untuk itu?

"Untuk mengucapkan kata itu, kenapa kamu harus mengajakku keluar?" kataku dengan nada sebal.

"Karena aku yakin, suasananya akan beda jika aku berbicara di ruangan penuh music klasik…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi dimana ya?"

"Kita satu sekolah…" jawabku singkat, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang sedang bergemuruh dalam hatiku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, dan akupun masih menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Hmm… sepertinya aku lebih seru jika kita mengobrol disini, bagaimana kalau aku mengambil minuman dari dalam dan kita mengobrol disini?" katanya, aku sedikit menatapnya dengan tidak yakin, aku tidak menyangka dia langsung mengajakku mengobrol.

"Boleh saja…" jawabku lagi, dan diapun mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam lagi.

Aku hanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia muncul dengan membawa dua gelas wine dengan isi orange juice, mungkin itu kesukaannya. Sambil duduk di sampingku, diapun memulai pembicaraan kami. Rasanya begitu asyik mengobrol dengannya, walaupun aku tetap menjawabnya dengan kata-kata singkat.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Pembicaraan kamipun berakhir dengan berakhirnya acara keluargaku, pada saat itu aku bingung, kenapa aku terus mengingat pembicaraan kami yang terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Rukia, kenapa dari tadi kamu tampak senang sekali nak? Pipimu juga merah, apa ada yang terjadi padamu saat pesta?" tanya ibuku yang duduk di sampingku saat ini, mungkin dia bingung karena dari tadi aku tak hentinya mengeluarkan senyumku.

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan melanjutkan putaran memori yang sempat terhenti karena peetanyaan ibuku.

Yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dengan pipiku yang terasa panas saat perjalan pulang ini adalah saat mengingat mata hazelnya yang menatapku lembut, haah! Rasanya aku ingin besok datang lebih cepat, agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Ck! Ada apa denganku ini.

Kira-kira dia tahu tidak ya? Kalau aku tadi terpesona dengannya?

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Sampai jam dua aku masih bangun, tanpa ada rasa takut kalau besok aku akan telat ke sekolah. Dan hebatnya semalaman suntuk aku hanya memikirkan dia? Hmm… apa ini yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama.

Bahkan pada saat itu aku membayangkan kalau dia akan di depan pintuku, dan kami akan mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, ok, aku merasa sangat konyol jika mengingatnya.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Aku menari-nari hingga lima belas menit kemudian, dengan music klasik yang menmani kamarku. dan pada saat itu masih ada satu pertanyaan dalam otakku, apakah dia tahu kalau aku terpesona dengannya, karena kalau dipikir-pikir prilakuku saat itu terlihat sangat salah tingkah.

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

Ini adalah bagian setelah dia pergi ke Swiss, status kami sudah berpacaran selama lima hari dan itu diam-diam, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, salah satunya sahabatku. Satu minggu pertama namamu masih bergema di kupingku, entah karena efek apa. Mungkin aku agak keliru dengan kata-kataku di bandara lima tahun lalu, karena jujur saja ini membuatku sedikit gila. Aku mulai tidak tahan, bahkan aku berfikir kalau suara yang menyebutkan namamu itu akan berhenti jika aku melihatmu, ck! Pikiran yang gila bukan? Tapi berkat dorongan dari e-mail Ichigo dan para sahabatku keadaan kembali.

Aku ingat pesan terakhir yang aku berikan kepadanya, jangan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta kepadamu, hingga harus menunggumu seperti ini.

Selesailah laguku, saat menulis lagu ini, aku tidak menyangka bisa mengingat semua ini… tak lama lagu berhenti, tepuk tangan memenuhi taman itu, aku sangat senang karena semuanya menyambut lagu ciptaanku dengan baik.

"Terima kasih…" ucapku pelan, dan lalu menuruni panggung, ibuku tersenyum penuh arti saat melihatku turun dari atas panggung.

Aku duduk di tengah Renji dan Momo yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku saat aku duduk disana, dan dan saat aku melirik ke panggung yang sekarang sudah berdiri ibuku.

"Sekarang saatnya hadiah dari ayahnya Rukia!" kata ibuku yang membuatku semakin tersenyum, apa ya kira-kira hadiah besar apa yang diberikan ayahku.

"Happy birthday Ruki! Happy birthday Ruki!" tiba-tiba suara itu terngiang di kupingku, suara dua orang laki-laki yang sangat familiar bagiku, ayahku dan Ichigo.

Aku langsung melihat kea rah sumber suara, "Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday Ruki!" dan benar saja, disana ada Ichigo dan ayahku sedang membawa satu kotak besar.

"Ehem! Ehem!" Momo langsung menyenggolku dengan sikunya, sedangkan aku tidak meresponnya, mataku masih terfokus pada ayahku dan Ichigo.

Hingga akhirnya ayahku dan Ichigo sampai ke atas panggung, dan ayahku memecah keheningan, "Rukia, kamu tidak ingin mengambil hadiahmu sayang?" tanyanya melalui mike, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk dan maju ke depan.

Aku membuka hadiah itu dan swala! Harapanku benar-benar terkabul, boneka chappy yang sangat besar ada di genggaman tanganku sekarang.

"Terima kasih ayah! Ichigo!" kataku sambil merangkul mereka, dan semuanya yang menonton bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Itu hadiah dari ayahmu, coba lihat hadiah dariku…" bisik Ichigo, yang membuatku menaikan alisku satu, "Lihat leher boneka kelinci itu…" bisiknya lagi, dan benar saja, disana terdapat kalung yang indah, berliontinkan kelinci sedang memeluk wortelnya, liontin itu juga ditemani oleh kilauan batu amethyst, indah sekali.

Aku langsung mengambil alih mike, dan berbicara, "Terima kasih ayah! Ichigo! Kalian yang terbaik…." Kataku sambil mengecup pipi ayahku dan Ichigo secara bergantian, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

Semuanya hanya melihat kami bertiga dengan tatapan haru, tapi kurasa ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun terbaik, dalam dua puluh tahun ini.

Acara sudah dilanjutkan dengan acara makan-makan, semuanya terlihat menikmati acaranya, aku sangat senang. Aku sekarang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku termasuk Ichigo, berbincang di meja dekat kolam renang rumahku.

"Ada yang senang nih, ketemu pacar…" kata Renji sambil mengedip-ngedipkan satu matanya, menurutku itu hanya menunjukan kalau dirinya habis ditonjok sama preman.

"Ichigo! Kenapa sih ga bilang kalau misalnya kamu bakal kesini?" tanyaku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Ini kan kejutan…" katanya yang membuatku hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu disana?" tanyaku untuk mengawali pembicaraan kami.

"Baik… lima tahun lagi aku akan lulus kedokteran spesialis anak..." katanya lagi berbicara singkat, uh! Kenapa jadi canggung begini.

"Rukia, kami mau mengambil makanan kami ya…" kata Momo sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, entah apa yang dia maksud, aku hanya mengangguk.

Keheningan mendatangi kami setelah Momo dan yang lainnya pergi mengambil makanan, kalau seperti ini aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ichigo tetapi dengan keadaan yang terbalik.

"Aku tadi mendengar lagu ciptaanmu…" katanya memecah keheningan.

"Uh! Iya…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Bagus ya… aku menyukainya…" katanya, sedangkan aku hanya diam, "Jadi sebenarnya waktu itu kamu terpesona denganku?"

"Iya… apalagi dengan mata hazelmu itu, aku selalu tenang jika melihatnya, seperti mata ayahku…" kataku berkata jujur.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil memandangku, ok! Sekarang aku merasa dihipnotis untuk tidak bergerak, aku hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Dia mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku, mungkin kalau dilihat wajahku sudah merah padam, karena pipiku terasa panas bergejolak, seperti gunung yang mau meletus.

Mung-mungkin ini memang sudah kelewat dekat, mungkin satu cm, aduuh! Dia mau apa sih?

Akupun menutup mataku erat, dan saat hidung kami bersentuhan, suara ayahku menggema di kupingku…

"Hei! Ini belum waktunya kalian berciuman! Sekarang, adalah waktu kalian untuk berdansa, karena music sudah dimulai!" kata ayahku tersenyum, what? Tadi Ichigo mau menciumku?

Ichigo hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan menarik tanganku, "Jadi, tadi kau mau menciumku?" tanyaku kepada Ichigo.

"Iya…" katanya sambil tersenyum, ada itu? Pasti ada maksud dari senyumannya.

"Dasar jeruk!" kataku memukul lengannya, huuh!

"Walaupun jeruk kamu tetap terpesona denganku kan?" katanya dengan nada mengejek, sedangkan aku menatap matanya tajam, seolah berkata, "Diam kau!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita berdansa!" katanya langsung menarik tanganku ke tempat yang lainnya berdansa, yah, dari dulu dia tidak berubah.

The end

* * *

><p>Wah selesai juga nih cerita Lolly, gimana menurut kalian cerita Lolly?<p>

Dan maafin aku ya, lagu berjudul Enchanted ini kan punyanya Taylor Swift, bukan Rukia… Ini dilakukan hanya untuk menunjang cerita kok…

Makasih ya, bagi kalian yang sudah menreview cerita Lolly sebelum ini, terima kasih banyak ^^

Terima kasih ya, bagi yang udah mau baca ceritanya Lolly, I hope you always enjoy my story,and please review…


End file.
